The Impossible Children
by Funkyshnelpu jr
Summary: The one person who swore to never be with a man has given birth to twins. With these new children in the mix, how will it affect the world of Percy Jackson? Really short first chapter, sorry. *Unbetad and the rating will change once the second chapter is published*
1. Chapter 1

**An: I hated how short and shitty the original first chapter was so I retyped it. Now it's longer and slightly less shitty.**

Up on Olympus a beautiful woman with auburn hair and silver eyes dressed in a silver and white gown gazed over the people of America. An odd feeling settled deep in her chest somewhere. 'Why can't I have something like that?' she thought. She didn't know what to make of this new thought and feeling so she pushed them to the back of her mind and dwelled on it no more. However, despite her efforts, the feeling and thought came back. "No no no no no. I swore on the River Styx that I would never lie with a man. I intend to keep that promise." The woman said to herself. She decided to go on a walk to clear her head.

The walk didn't help. As she passed many of the minor goddesses, she couldn't help taking note of the way they acted with their young children. The thought and feeling she was trying to suppress returned in full force. As did the feeling of jealousy. "A walk isn't going to help. What I need is a hunt." The woman muttered. With that, she disappeared from Olympus.

The hunt was no more of a help than her walk. She hunted a pack of wolves that had been terrorizing a small rural town. She had found their den and confronted the wolves. However, she had been unable to kill the wolves upon seeing them protecting a litter of cubs who whimpered in fear. Wracked by a sudden wave of guilt and the unwanted thought and feeling from earlier, the woman fled back to Olympus.

Upon her return, the woman locked herself in her temple. For days she stayed there, huddled in the dark, until one day her father, fed up with her behavior and attitude, sent her brother to retrieve her. A sliver of light entered the dark temple as a blonde haired man with blue eyes with a perpetual grin on his face popped his head in through the door. "Sister? Father is rather annoyed with the way you've been acting the past few days. Is everything alright?" The man asked.

"No, Brother." The woman replied. "Nothing is alright. I have been feeling jealous of the maidens of America. With their happy children and all. I suddenly want my own children. I'm scared that this feeling will take over my body until I can't fight it anymore and lie with a man."

The blonde haired man's smile fell and he brought light to the darkened temple. As light filled the temple, the man walked to the woman who sat huddled on her bed and surrounded by large blankets. It would have been amusing if the man couldn't hear the slight fear in the woman's voice. "Hey. It's okay." He said soothingly. "Do you want kids?"

"I think so." The woman mumbled.

"You think so?"

The woman fell silent for a few moments. "Yes." She said. "I do. I want children."

The man smiled. "I knew you'd see that light eventually." The woman hit him in the chest. "I'm kidding. You know you don't _have_ to be with a man to have kids, right?"

"You don't?" The fear began to leave the woman's voice.

"Nope. Mortals have developed a way to impregnate a woman without a man present. It's called artificial insemination. We can do it right now if you want."

"Let's go." The woman said firmly as she stood up and let the blankets fall from her body.

"Alright. Follow me." The man said. In an instant, the two left and the temple was empty.

_Nine Months Later_

The woman lay in a hospital bed in a pale blue hospital gown. Her brown hair was stringy stuck to her scalp with sweat. In her arms were two baby boys wrapped tightly in baby blue blankets. Surrounding the hospital bed was a doctor, the woman's blonde haired brother, and a brown haired girl of about thirteen. "Do you have names picked out yet, Ma'am?" The doctor asked.

"I do. Dylan and Ethan." The woman answered.

"Are you sure you want to put them up for adoption?" The doctor asked.

"Y-Y-Yes." The woman stuttered.

"Very well." The doctor said, fighting back the urge to scold the woman but he had no room to judge. He had no idea what she was dealing with at the moment. "I'll take the boys then, Ma'am." Taking the boys, he quickly left the room.

"I guess I'll take my leave then." The blonde haired man said before he disappeared.

"I'll head off too." The brown haired girl said.

Before she left, she was stopped by the woman's call of, "Wait!" The girl turned to her.

"Yes, M'Lady?" She asked.

"I want you to watch over them when I can't. Even if you can't talk to them. I just want you to make sure they stay safe when I'm not available to watch them."

"I will." The girl replied before walking through the door.

The woman closed her eyes and sighed. "Be strong my sons. Be strong so that you may suffer through all the evil and hardships in this world." In an instant, the woman was gone.

**An: So it might be kinda obvious who the characters are in this chapter. Except for the doctor. He's a worthless character who no one should care about. Fuck that guy. Seriously. Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked. Like I said earlier, I wanted to rewrite this chapter. I'm considering rewriting chapter 2 as well. That's it though. I have work tomorrow so I should stop fucking writing fanfiction. I've written like six different chapters for several stories after school today, this one included. Alright, I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the story, review the story, and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Slight changes to this chapter include: A minor character name change, addition of a few words, and the replacement of a few words. This is the chapter that changes everything! Actually, no it just changes the rating. I was going to have a rape scene in here, but thought better of it cause it doesn't fit with how I want certain characters to be.**

A woman with red hair and green eyes stood protectively in front of a little boy of six who had black hair and sky blue eyes. The woman had a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks and nose. She stood at 5'4, was made almost entirely of lean muscle, and looked to be about nine months pregnant. She was currently dressed in a white men's dress shirt and sweat pants. The boy was fearfully holding on to her right leg and watched the scene currently playing out in front of him. His father, a huge mountain of a man, had short cropped black hair, a full beard, hazel bloodshot eyes, stood at 6'8, was about as broad as a truck and reeked of alcohol. He was dressed in a grease stained and alcohol soaked white wife beater, white socks and faded blue boxers. He had a gun pointed at the red haired woman's head. Outside, the neighborhood children were screaming and hollering in excitement and delight as they played their games, entirely unaware of the frightening events happening inside this particular household. "David, put the gun down." the red haired woman growled.

"No. I make the demands here, you bitch." the man, David, slurred drunkenly. "Take one step closer and I shoot you in yer fuckin head."

The woman glared heatedly at David. He walked over until he was directly in front of the woman. The woman slammed her forehead into David's nose and kneed him in the crotch. He collapsed to the ground and groaned. The gun slide across the floor. The woman walked over to it but David pushed himself up and threw the woman's head into the wall, knocking her unconscious. He turned to the boy and smiled. "Don't worry, Dylan. I won't hurt you." he cooed. He shambled into the kitchen. The sounds of cabinets being opened and closed could be heard. A minute later David reappeared with a waffle iron and a plastic bowl. He placed the bowl and waffle iron on the ground and then disappeared down a hallway. He reappeared moments later with his left hand in a glove and holding a steaming steel pitcher. He upended the pitcher over the plastic bowl but nothing came out.

The boy was confused by his father's actions. Why pour air into a bowl? However, this must be special air because now the bowl had that steaming effect that the pitcher used to have. David slid his boxers off and flung them onto a chair. He grabbed his dick and placed his testicles in the bowl. "Grrrr! Fuck, that burns." he growled lowly. His testicles quickly turned an unhealthy black color. "It's time." he said with a gruesome smile that showed all his stained, yellow teeth. He grabbed the waffle iron laying on the ground and ran at the front door. He smashed through the front door with a cry of, "It's party time!" He charged at the startled children and began beating them with the waffle iron.

Dylan stood in the doorway in shock as he watched his father beat the children with the waffle iron. He wanted to look away but he just couldn't. Shock filled his entire being and paralyzed his muscles. He saw equally shocked parents standing on their porches or in their driveways as they too watched this gruesome turn of events.

When he was done beating the children, David stood and took heaving breaths to calm himself.

Suddenly, sirens began wailing in the distance. David glared at each and every person he saw before he saw Dylan with a phone to his ear and a frightened look on his face. David dropped the little girl and began advancing on his son. The red haired woman began gaining consciousness as he was entering the house. "Dylan, run!" she cried. Dylan turned to run but tripped over his own feet and fell.

"You're a naughty boy, Dylan. Naughty boys get punished." David said with a growl. The police sirens were outside now and doors were slammed.

"Freeze, motherfucker!" someone shouted from outside. David turned to face the door with a growl.

"What the fuck do you want!?" he roared.

"For you to put your damn hands up! And put some pants on. Ain't nobody want to see that." another voice from outside said.

"Sean, Lavernius! Just arrest this fucker!" the woman shouted. One of the people outside charged at David and tackled him to the ground. He flipped him on to his stomach and cuffed his hands behind his back. He grabbed David's boxers and forced them on to David. "Let's go. Off with you." he said and walked him to the police car waiting outside.

"911, yes this Officer Franklin of the NYPD. I need an ambulance ASAP. 73437 Washington Terrace. We've got about a dozen injured children and an injured mother." the remaining voice said into a phone before entering the house. He had deeply tanned skin, looked to be in his early forties and had brown hair in a military style cut with few gray hairs at his temples. He had brown eyes and a sharp nose. He was dressed in a deep blue police uniform with the patch of a sergeant on his left arm. He frowned when he saw the condition the woman was in. "Oh, Sarah. What the hell happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was unconscious. You'd have to ask Dylan." the woman, Sarah, said.

"Do you think you could tell us what happened, young man?" Officer Franklin asked as he turned to Dylan.

"I can try." Dylan replied. "Daddy threw Mommy against the wall and then she fell asleep."

"Okay, go on." Officer Franklin said as he wrote down what Dylan was saying.

"Then he went into the kitchen and got out a waffle baker. He went into his special room-"

"That's his office" Sarah clarified. At this time the sound of an ambulance could be heard outside.

"Then he came back with this metal pourer and poured smoking air into that plastic bowl. Then he took his underwear off and put his weewee in the bowl and it turned black. Then-"

"Stop right there for a second-" a voice said. A second cop entered the house. He was of African American descent and had black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in the same uniform as Officer Franklin except he didn't have a sergeant patch. "Sounds like this suck fuck stuck his balls in liquid nitrogen. It's clear and steams like the kid said. Don't touch it. You'll give yourself frostbite and need to get your fingers amputated. Keep going, little man." the second cop said.

"Then he grabbed the waffle baker and broke the door and started hurting all the kids outside with the waffle baker. That was when I called you guys."

"Thank you, Dylan." Officer Franklin said. "Me and my partner are going to go back to our station and start working on charges."

"O-okay. Good luck. Oh, Sarah, you should probably go outside to the ambulance." Officer Franklin said.

"Come on, Baby. Let's go make sure Mommy doesn't have any boo boos." Sarah said and picked up Dylan. _I did it for them. David changed after I brought them home. _Sarah thought. _He changed. He started drinking heavily and doing all kinds of drugs. I only stayed because it would protect them. I never thought this would happen. Mom? Chiron? What do I do now?_

**An: Well. Like I mentioned earlier, I had a nice little rape scene in there. I took it out cause I have something else planned for David. He doesn't have much of a presence but I have a few things planned for him. Next chapter will skip a few years and reintroduce Dylan's brother. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Alright, well I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the story, review the story and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


End file.
